fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Crossing: High Life
Animal Crossing: High Life (動物の森の生活探検家; Dōbutsu no Mori Noseikatsu Tanken-ka, Animal Forest: Life Explorer) is a life simulation game in the Animal Crossing series, set for release in 2019 for the Nintendo Switch. The main premise of the game remains typical of the franchise, involving moving in to a settlement of anthropomorphic animal villagers, satisfying their needs and improving and customising the town as time goes along. Unlike it's predecessor New Leaf, the player does not take the role of a mayor. Rather, the player assumes the role of a villager more so in line with City Folk and Wild World. Despite this, the player still retains many of the 'Mayoral' features available to them in New Leaf. It is worth noting that the role of mayor had since been assumed once again by Tortimer, with Pelly and Phyllis also assuming the roles of receptionists- a nod to the games prior to New Leaf. Animal Crossing: High Life was described by Nintendo as 'a game that takes the modern elements of New Leaf, i.e. the graphics and customisation but combines it with the nostalgic elements of the games it succeeded'. Thus, it is not a surprise to see numerous features making a return to the game, including the City, morning aerobics and more. Features In Animal Crossing: High Life, unlike it's predecessors, there is a key focus on the convergence of new and old features being included in the game. The 'new' elements were primarily carried over from Animal Crossing: New Leaf, while the 'old' elements were those which appeared in City Folk, Wild World and the original games, as well as their Japanese counterparts. However, this convergence did not dominate the game completely, with an incredulous amount of new features being added. Furthermore, numerous concepts were changed and differentiated from the previous games. Locations A variety of new locations have been added in Animal Crossing: High Life, with the train being utilised as not only a mode of transport to friends towns, but also as a means of getting to other regions. There are four primary locations for the player to explore. *The Village, otherwise known as Town Name- the largest of the five, given the fact it is the first place that the player arrives, housing up to 15 of neighbours, as well as the Town Hall, numerous local shops and other amenities. *The City, the glimmering jewel of the Animal Crossing town where villagers from all over gather to shop. The city has been expanded largely from the City Folk edition, holding businesses such as Club 101, GracieGrace, The New Marquee and various others. *The Mountainside, a mountainous hot spa retreat for villagers where you can get a taste of winter at anytime of the year. *The Rainforest, an eco-resort with a taste of summer, very similar to the Island in New Leaf, following the same concept. The Village There are a large amount of buildings introduced and returning in Animal Crossing: High Life, providing a mix of new and old. *Re-Tail is an obvious returnee from Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Ran by Reese and Cyrus, the Recycling Centre has been altered slightly, with an enlarged customisation section for two customisations to take place at once, as well as a recycling point outside where villagers may put their unwanted items, being collected at closing time every night. *The Roost is an upscale coffeehouse for the villagers to relax in, remaining detached from the museum. Ran by Rooster, the coffee minigame is also retained. The interior however, has been rejuvenated with a much higher capacity, and a place for live performances. *The Village Museum is brought back from main street to being a monument of the village. The exterior remains the same, however the functionality of the observatory is brought back, ran by Celeste at night times on the top floor. *The Able Sisters is a classic element of the franchise, with Mable, Sable and Labelle all back running the store in the village, assisted by Kicks. The store follows a format similar to Tom Nook's shops in previous iterations, wherein the shop will expand as goals have been achieved, beginning merely as a clothes only, then including accessories, shoes, and finally including an enlarged fashion studio. *The Town Hall is the main community hub of the village, with the notice board, and events taking place just outside on the Town Hall plaza. The functionality of the building has been greatly increased, with the footfall of the building also being dramatically larger. There is an initial reception where Pelly or Phyllis will welcome you, with two doorways on either side, one (usually locked) leading to Mayor Tortimer's office and the other to the newly found 'Happiness Department', ran by Isabelle. *Nook's Cranny, ran by Timmy and Tommy as a part of a larger chain of stores, the store expands over time, as with most of the franchise, eventually becoming Nookington's, once again resonating with former games. The City *Club 101 makes it's triumphant debut in the City with a larger venue, providing for an array of musical acts to grace the stage. Primarily, DJ K.K. occupies the stage, but it is no surprise to see someone different headlining. *The New Marquee is the spiritual successor of the Marquee from City Folk, ran by Dr. Shrunk and once again, the mysterios Emcee. Acting on rumours, the New Marquee has a secret upstairs room the player can reach if they get every Dr. Shrunk emotion. *GracieGrace is by no means an unexpected returnee to the game, however it is worth noting it's store has been significantly downsized, with a more intimate boutique style image being portrayed. *Shampoodle is the primary destination for hair and beauty in the game, given it's regional influence. Ran by Harriet, the format of Shampoodle in High Life is much like the same as other games. *Nook Inc. Headquarters is a large office complex in the middle of the city, wherein Tom Nook can be found. It is most notable for it's small home exterior shop at the bottom and moreover it's numerous departments above it, including the Happy Home Academy, ran by Lyle and Nook's Homes administered by Lottie and Digby, as well as the offices of Tom Nook. *The Dream Suite, ran by Luna marks the return of the dream town format, allowing visitors to once again visit other ideal towns. Occupying a delightful townhouse, the Dream Suite is marked as uninhabited for the first week of playing. *The Marketplace is a place where special villagers will temporarily set up shop to sell their own stuff for a given time period. For example sometimes it may be Saharah, while other times it may well be Harvey. This can also be affected by different festivals that are on at different times of the year. Category:Animal Crossing (series) Category:Animal Crossing Games Category:Games Category:.Glucoze